


Do you know what you do?

by WolfLion



Series: All of the Colors [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: Thanos gets asked a question.  What is life?  AU while still part of the whole.





	Do you know what you do?

Thanos smirked at Thor about to snap. He relished the look of horror on Thor's face. So he could be forgiven when his snap did nothing. Thanos snapped again. Nothing. He stared and flexed his hand. The small giggle from his left made him turn his head. 

"That is not going to do anything."

"I have all of the Infinity stones. Why is .."

"Nothing happening. Because you are not all powerful Thanos."

Thanos found he could move nothing but his head to stare at the being the voice was coming from. It appeared to be a Terran female. Dark of hair and light of eye. 

"And who are you?"

"Chaos. Life. Death. Pick a name. Heck, someone called me Tim once."

Thanos glared at the being. "Why have you stopped me?"

"Oh, I am not stopping you. I am just going to tell you the true consequence of your actions. It will be your choice. After all. That is what it is all about. Choices. So, when you snap, and destroy half of all life. What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

"I finally rest. And watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"Are you sure? And where will you watch that sun rise?"

"On Titan. There will finally be enough to go around."

"But are you sure? Absolutely sure that it will come out as you think?"

"Yes."

Chaos laughed. "What is life? It it the sapient species? What of plants and animals? Are they not alive? What of the rocks and the seas? What of the stars and the planets them selves? What is your cut off level? Only that which talks? Only that which has a language? Or only things that can think? "

"All life that consumes."

Hard cold laughter rang from Chaos. "Then snap your fingers Titian. And watch what your actions cause." 

Thanos snapped. The gauntlet charred his hand and he escaped to his home. Chaos was gone. 

The first things that died was stars. After all, it consumed hydrogen. Which killed their solar systems. On the solar systems that survived, some planets disappeared. Which through off the balance of said systems. This caused more damage, the ripples went down to plant life and even the single cell life. Thanos found himself horrified. He watched as more and more things died. His dream of balance would never be achieved. Years passed as things basically went down the drain. 

As he passed into the afterlife. Chaos stared him down. 

"Did you know what would happen?", he demanded.

"Of course? Didn't you?"

"No! It wasn't supposed to be that way." 

"The humans have a saying, well they have a lot of sayings, but I love this one, it is called the law of unintended consequences. All actions have a reaction to that action, however some actions have far reaching actions that most refuse to see." Chaos smiled slightly evilly at the Mad Titian. 

"Welcome to the afterlife Thanos, destroyer of Everything. You killed your universe. Bravo."


End file.
